This is a 44 week, randomized, double-blind, placebo-controlled, multicenter study assessing the safety and efficacy of troglitazone in polycystic ovary syndrome(PCOS). The objective is to study the safety and efficacy of troglitazone in improving the manifestations of PCOS including oligo/anovulation, oligo/amenorrhea, hyperandrogenism and hirsutism. Premenopausal women with PCOS between the ages of 18-40 will be studied.